Her Knight In A Pencil Skirt
by ZOE007
Summary: When a teen girl is hounded by a perverted creep on the bus who. Will save her?
1. Chapter 1

15 year old Emma was on her way home from school she hated coming home, it had nothing to do with her foster parents they were great it was the fact that she had to get 3 buses just to get to her home.

This particular day was her worst day ever for it was the day her living nightmare started, today she caught the attention of a perverted creep.

The bus had just pulled up at the 4th stop and a creepy looking guy got on and sat down next to her he smiled at her and she smiled back out of politeness about six stops later things changed the man put his hand on her knee. Emma tried to move but to be honest there was nowhere for her to move to and this man knew it as he started to run his hand in circles on her knee which was making Emma very uncomfortable.

Finally the bus came to Emma's stop and she got off and waited for her third and final bus she watched as the man smiled at her while the bus pulled away, as it left Emma was hoping that this was a one time incident and prayed that she would never see the man again.

However she was in for the worst nightmare of her life for this man had no intention of leaving the poor girl alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was thankful when the day broke because it was Saturday which meant she didn't need to go anywhere.

"Emma please come downstairs." Her mothers voice came floating up to the half asleep girl.

As Emma made her way downstairs she klutzed out and fell down the last six, Emma's mother appeared in front of her daughter with concern.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yeah I'm ok mama. Just my usual klutzoid self."

"Well come to the kitchen your father and I have something to tell you."

Emma filled her mother to the kitchen where her dad was sitting with a huge smile on his face then she noticed another man there.

"Mama? Papa? Who is this?"

"Emma this is Mr. Johnson he's our lawyer and he has some new for you."

"Now I've been talking with your foster parents and that have expressed their..."

Mr. Johnson paused slightly trying to find a word that didn't sound like a legal word.

As soon as he paused he wished he hadn't because the look of abandonment and devastation on Emma's face broke his heart so he continued.

"Desire to adopt you for they can't bare the thought that at any omens your social worker could take you away because they love you very much so I did some digging and I found out that if you have been with a foster family for longer than 6 months then they can adopt you."

"I've been with them for 5 years."

"So princess would you like us to adopt you?" Her father asked.

"Do bats fly papa?" Emma asked which answered the question.

Then Emma asked another question.

"I love you and mamma but can I still keep my last name as Swan?"

Emma's mother went to her daughter and wrapped her arm around the girls shoulders.

"Emma we would never even think about changing your last name unless you wanted it."

Soon the adoption papers were signed and Emma was now the adopted daughter of Mary Margaret and David Nolan and she couldn't be happier.

David turned to Emma and looked down at her with adoration in his eyes for his little girl.

"Now Emma I know that when we were just your foster parents you were keeping your nose out of trouble because you were scared we'd send you back if you got into trouble but that would never have happened. Now you are legally our daughter and we're not saying we want to you to go looking to get into trouble but you are a teenager after all and if you do get into trouble we want you to tell us about it alright?"

"Ok papa. I love you."

"I love you too princess." David said giving Emma a hug.

Then Emma went over to Mary Margaret and hugged her.

"I love you too mama."

"I love you my precious girl."

Weeks passed with the man constantly placing his hand on Emma's knee and making circles then he changed his movement and ran his nails up and down Emma's lower thigh the 15 year old was shocked that no one had noticed this guy.

The more days that passed the more brazen the man got, he told Emma to only wear dresses and skirts because if she didn't he'd hurt her family, Emma being more concerned for her parents then herself obeyed the man's order Mary Margaret and David were none the wiser.

One Monday morning Emma found out that her normal English teacher Mr. Locksley had been offered a new job at a private school and so now they had a new teacher who came highly recommend Emma found herself praying that it wasn't a male teacher when the time came for English Emma saw a woman sitting at the desk in a black pencil skirt and suit jacket that matched Emma was taken in by the this woman's beauty her brown hair fell flawlessly in place her brown eyes looked as if they could read your mind just by making eye contact.

"Please take your seats when I call your name answer clearly. I have been in schools where students have answered for their absent friends I will not tolerate this kind of nonsense am I understood?'

The class nodded in silent shock at how stern this teacher seemed but Emma had a smile on her face for she saw that this teacher was strong and knew how to command and demand attention of a room.

"I am Miss. Mills those of you that stay on my good side will come to know as Regina those of you that don't will come to know me by the name other teachers use and think I don't know about 'the Evil Queen'."

Emma let out a small chuckle and Regina's eyes were on her, picking up the sheet of paper with everyone's names on them and where they sat.

"You must be Emma Swan am I correct?"

"Yes Miss. Mills."

"You are the first person to ever laugh at that."

"I'm sorry Miss. Mills it won't happen again."

"No my dear it's alright even though it's true it was also meant to be funny however I think your classmates are far too scared of me to find it funny."

After Regina had called everyone's names and they had started reading to kill a mockingbird it was time for second period Emma absolutely hated gym just because she was always picked on and picked dead last for any team sport no matter how talented she was.

Regina had a spree space in her schedule so she decided to watch the gym class she saw how flawlessly Emma played and then she saw one of the other kids who was bigger than Emma deliberately trip Emma up, Emma landed hard on her arm and there was a sickening snap and she screamed in pain waiting no time Regina rushed over to the blonde girl and helped her up then took her straight to the hospital to have her arm x-rayed after the x-Ray it was confirmed that Emma's arm was broken, by the time it was set and a cast put on it half the school day had gone by.

"Miss. Mills I've missed half my classes what am I going to do? My grades are going to slip if I can't catch up on what I missed."

"Calm down dear it's only one day it's not like you missed a month however you won't be able to wright with your hand considering your arm is broken so I'll have a talk with your teachers and see if we can think of something."

"Thank you Miss. Mills."

"Now do you want to go back to school? Or do you want to go home?"

"Well my next class is a free period so I can work on my essay in the library on the computer I can use one hand to type."

"Back to school it is then."

The bus trip back to school was a very uncomfortable one for Emma fearing she'd see the man again. Regina noticed how tense Emma was but decided that she didn't know her student well enough to ask what was bothering her.

Once back at school Regina saw Emma physically relax and she accompanied the young blonde to the library.

"Miss. Mills not that I'm not grateful for your help. But why did you help me?"

"I don't rightly know Miss. Swan I just felt like I had to."

"Well thank you."

"You are most welcome."

Soon it was time to go home Emma wished that she didn't have to go home on the bus alone, but she knew she had no choice.

The bus pulled up to the stop and Emma got on she saw that there was as usual only one seat left so she reluctantly sat down at the next stop the creepy guy got on and sat next to Emma and he lent in close to her.

"Don't make a sound and stay still."

Emma knew better than to argue with him, so she stayed completely still except for her chest moving due to her breathing and the man placed his hand on her upper thigh under herr skirt and started to rub up and down her thigh still Emma couldn't believe that no one was seeing what this perverted creep was doing.

"I like 'em young like you." He whispered into her ear and his hand began to wonder.

Emma fought hard against the urge to shrink away from this man and his hand after all she needed to make sure her parents were safe.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school Regina noticed a significant change in Emma's personality the young girl seemed to be withdrawn from her friends she was late handing in her homework at lunch she spoke to Emma's other teachers and they had said the same thing so Regina decided to talk to Emma's parents so she took the 3 buses to Emma's home and knocked on the door.

David opened the door to reveal Regina standing there.

"Are you Emma's father?"

"Yes I am may I help you?"

"My name is Regina Mills I am her English teacher at I speak with you and your wife?"

"Of course come in please."

"Thank you."

Once inside David went to Mary Margaret and spoke to her.

"Honey Emma's English teacher is here to talk to us."

Mary Margaret stopped what she was doing and followed David into the living room where Regina was waiting.

"Please Miss. MIlls have a seat."

"Thank you kindly."

All three of the adults sat down.

"Is Emma in some sort of trouble?"

"No she not but she was late handing in her homework today and it's not just in my class all herr teachers said the same thing, and I noticed that she's withdrawn from her friends and I was wondering if there was a problem at home."

"There's no problem that we know of but we were thinking that she might of had a problem at school because she's withdrawn from us even and she won't talk to us about what's bothering her."

"My wife and I are very worried about her."

"So she has said nothing to you at all?"

"Well we ask her how school is and we get one syllable out of her, we don't understand what happened she used to be so happy."

Regina was deep in thought when an idea occurred to her.

"Well if it's not at school and it's not here at home then whatever is bothering her must be on the bus ride here."

"David Emma has been acting odd ever since she had to start getting 3 buses home at the start of the school year."

Regina decided to investigate this theory by riding the buses to Emma's home however it would be a few weeks until she could do so for she had a lot of papers to grade and staff meetings she just hoped Emma could hold out till then.

The weeks passed by so slowly and by now Emma's friends had ditched her for Emma had withdrawn further into herself only one friend of hers remained Lily, Lily was sticking it out with Emma no matter what.

Lily asked Emma if she could come over for a study session with Emma but the blonde politely said no she didn't want Lily to be targeted by the pervert on the bus, by now the man was full on molesting Emma.

"Do you still have your innocence pretty girl?" He whispered in her ear.

Emma was too scared to even move as he touched her Emma was grateful when her stop came, she couldn't get off the bus and away from this creep fast enough. She didn't bother getting the third bus and ran all the way home, she bolted through the front door slamming it closed in her hast to get inside.

"Emma Ruth Swan what is the meaning of slamming the front door? You know better than that." Mary Margaret was rather upset with her daughter but as soon as she saw her daughter's appearance her anger disappeared and was replaced by concern.

"Emma what happened? What's wrong?"

All Emma could do was cry as her mother wrapped her in a hug.

The next day Regina had gotten on the bus without Emma seeing her and saw the sweet young girl sit down next to a man as soon as the bus pulled away from the stop Regina saw Emma stiffen as the man whispered in her ear she got out of her seat and took a closer look and saw this asshole molesting the poor girl and her blood boiled she grabbed Emma by the arm and pulled her away from the man then she grabbed the man and yanked him from his seat and pulled him close to her so she was right in his face.

"You touch her again and I'll throw you through the window understand!"

"Who are you her lover?" The man sneered.

"No I'm her teacher."

To show that she meant business Regina grabbed him by the balls in a grip that could make a brass monkey cringe.

As soon as the bus stopped both Regina and Emma got off the brunette turned to the young girl and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I'm ok Miss. Mills."

Emma wasn't able to look Regina in the eyes when she spoke because Emma knew that she was lying not just to her teacher but also to herself.

Regina placed a finger under Emma's chin and tilted the girls face upwards so their eyes met once again.

"Don't lie to me young lady." Regina's warning was firm but gentle.

"Honestly I don't know how I am, I don't feel anything except numb."

"Emma it's natural to feel that way it's called shock."

Regina gently hugged Emma suddenly everything came rushing at her all at once and Emma started to tremble, Regina felt her short start to get wet and knew that Emma was crying.

"It's alright dear you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you now I promise."

"My knight in a pencil skirt huh?"

Regina chuckled.

"I guess so."

Regina made an appointment for Emma to see the school psychologist and many sessions later Emma was back to her normal self and it was all thanks to her her knight in a pencil skirt Regina.

The end.


End file.
